Pickle/Gallery
Episodes |-|Season 1= : Episodes 1-10 : Episodes 11-20 S1E1-2 Pickle suggests racing fair.png|Blaze of Glory S1E3 That's not how it works.png|The Driving Force S1E4 Pickle is "King of the world".png|Tool Duel S1E5 I'll save you Crusher.png|The Bouncy Tires S1E6 Pickle finds a piece of the boat.png|Epic Sail S1E7 Pickle makes a snow angel.png|Stuntmania! S1E8 Pickle "I don't think".png|The Jungle Horn S1E9 Pickle is going to swing down.png|The Team Truck Challenge S1E10 Pickle holds three desserts.png|Cake-tastrophe! S1E11 Pickle cheering "I'm sure that's what you meant to do!".png|Truckball Team-Up S1E12 Pickle comes to a conclusion.png|The Mystery Bandit S1E13 Pickle wears a mud hat.png|Gasquatch! S1E14 Pickle "Isn't that cheating?".png|Truck Rangers S1E15 Pickle hit by the bubble blasters.png|Trouble at the Truck Wash S1E16 Pickle found the ball.png|Zeg and the Egg S1E17 Pickle sighs happily.png|Runaway Rocket S1E18 Pickle calling for Crusher.png|Cattle Drive S1E19 Pickle "Nothing's stopping that kid".png|Dragon Island Duel S1E20 Pickle explains the situation.png|Sneezing Cold |-|Season 2= : Episodes 1-10 : Episodes 11-20 S2E1 Pickle still waiting to be rescued.png|Fired Up! S2E2 Pickle tells Fluffy to roll over.png|Dino Dash S2E3 Pickle dressed as a butterfly.png|Truck or Treat! S2E4-5 Pickle sees his reflection in the ice.png|Race to the Top of the World S2E6 Pickle and elves eating cookies.png|Monster Machine Christmas S2E7 Pickle singing "But somehow he can't seem to beat".png|Knight Riders S2E8 Pickle "Ladies and gentletrucks!".png|Darington to the Moon! S2E9 Pickle "A cheating pig?!".png|Piggy 500 S2E10 Pickle looks under a leaf.png|Spark Bug S2E11 Pickle knows who to call.png|Five Alarm Blaze S2E12 Pickle eats more fruit.png|Axle City Grand Prix S2E13 Pickle admires his pirate hat.png|Treasure Track S2E15 Pickle explains.png|Dinosaur Parade S2E17 Pickle offers a banana and yogurt.png|Race to Eagle Rock S2E18 Pickle stands under the raincloud.png|Sky Track S2E19 Pickle talking about pickles.png|The Wishing Wheel S2E20 Pickle enjoys going fast.png|Pickle Power |-|Season 3= : Episodes 1-10 : Episodes 11-20 S3E1 Pickle saying "I spy".png|Dinocoaster S3E2 Pickle checks his picnic basket.png|The Hundred Mile Race S3E3 Pickle gives another report.png|The Polar Derby S3E4 Pickle talks about his flashlight.png|Light Riders S3E5 Pickle suggests opening the mail again.png|Catch That Cake! S3E6 Pickle does a harmonica solo.png|The Bouncing Bull Racetrack S3E7 Pickle reads about the red button.png|Mega Mud Robot S3E8 Pickle singing and prancing.png|Knighty Knights S3E10 Pickle likes the bamboo burger.png|Toucan Do It! S3E11 Pickle "Look at all the birds!".png|Falcon Quest S3E12 Pickle activating the insect helmet.png|The Big Ant-venture S3E13 Pickle is an oxpecker bird.png|Ready, Set, Roar! S3E14 Pickle tries to find the "speed up" button.png|The Great Animal Crown S3E15 Pickle acting out.png|Tow Truck Tough S3E16 Pickle checking his "map".png|Race for the Golden Treasure S3E17 Pickle "Great idea, right?".png|Need for Blazing Speed S3E18 Pickle reminds Crusher about the yellow button again.png|Fast Friends S3E19 Pickle smiles silently.png|Raceday Rescue S3E20 Pickle "On your marks".png|Defeat the Cheat |-|Season 4= : Episodes 1-10 : Episodes 11-20 S4E1 Pickle as a ringmaster.png|The Chicken Circus! S4E2 Pickle sings from the top of a rock.png|The Pickle Family Campout S4E3 Pickle making beeping sounds.png|Robot Power S4E4 Pickle "As far as I can?".png|Breaking the Ice S4E5 Pickle drinks his juice.png|Robots to the Rescue S4E6 Pickle is a construction worker.png|The Super-Size Prize S4E7 Pickle and ankylosauruses dance disco.png|T-Rex Trouble S4E8 Pickle looking at his fingers.png|Meatball Mayhem S4E9 Pickle "Houston, we have a marshmallow".png|Robots in Space S4E10 Pickle "New location, same great tires".png|Power Tires S4E11 Pickle sings his version of Mary Had a Little Lamb.png|Ninja Blaze S4E12 Pickle "I found something else".png|Snow Day Showdown S4E13 Pickle "I know this one".png|Construction Crew to the Rescue S4E14 Pickle "THIS is a siren noise".png|Officer Blaze S4E15 Pickle "It's gold and it's tiny".png|The Flying Lion S4E16 Pickle getting attention.png|Royal Rescue S4E17 Pickle "...to smell the flowers with me".png|The 100 Egg Challenge S4E18 Pickle beginning the second round.png|Blaze and the Magic Genie S4E19 Pickle "he drove into a pile of pies".png|The Midnight Mile S4E20 Pickle trying to break open another piñata.png|Ninja Soup |-|Season 5= : Episodes 1-10 S5E1 Pickle presents a hugging skunk map.png|The Island of Lost Treasure S5E2 Pickle telling a skunk joke.png|AJ to the Rescue S5E3 Pickle shows his trophy.png|The Trophy Chase S5E4 Pickle stands on the tree stump.png|Babysitting Heroes S5E5 Pickle activating the wand.png|Abra-Ka-Pickle! S5E6 Pickle gets a box of pickle toys.png|Toy Trouble! Shorts, promos and other media Meet Crusher promo Pickle sees Crusher in the mud.png|"You got a little mud on you, Crusher." Physical appearances Designs S2E1 Pickle ID.png|Pickle's Season 1-3 design in Fired Up! S4E2 Pickle ID.png|Pickle's Season 3-present design in The Pickle Family Campout Forms S3E2 Pickle race car ID.png|'Race Car' The Hundred Mile Race S3E12 Pickle silkworm ID.png|'Silkworm' The Big Ant-venture S3E12 Pickle cricket ID.png|'Cricket' The Big Ant-venture S3E12 Pickle ladybug ID.png|'Ladybug' The Big Ant-venture S4E8 Pickle robot ID.png|'Robot' Meatball Mayhem Outfits S1E9 Pickle Team Truck Challenge ID.png|'Team Truck Challenge flags' The Team Truck Challenge S1E14 Pickle Truck Ranger ID.png|'Truck Rangers uniform' Truck Rangers S2E1 Pickle cat costume ID.png|'Cat costume' Fired Up! S2E3 Pickle banana costume ID.png|'Banana costume' Truck or Treat! S2E3 Pickle butterfly costume ID.png|'Butterfly costume' Truck or Treat! S2E3 Pickle shoe costume ID.png|'Shoe costume' Truck or Treat! S2E7 Pickle jester ID.png|'Jester costume' Knight Riders S2E13 Pickle pirate outfit ID.png|'Pirate outfit' Treasure Track S3E6 Pickle cowboy ID.png|'Cowboy outfit' The Bouncing Bull Racetrack S3E12 Pickle squid costume ID.png|'Squid costume' Ready, Set, Roar! S3E12 Pickle oxpecker bird costume ID.png|'Oxpecker bird costume' Ready, Set, Roar! S3E12 Pickle snail costume ID.png|'Snail costume' Ready, Set, Roar! S3E16 Pickle second pirate outfit ID.png|'Second pirate outfit' Race for the Golden Treasure S4E7 Pickle ballet tutu ID.png|'Ballet tutu' T-Rex Trouble S4E7 Pickle disco outfit ID.png|'Disco attire' T-Rex Trouble S4E7 Pickle second cowboy ID.png|'Second cowboy outfit' T-Rex Trouble S4E9 Pickle mission control ID.png|'Mission Control' Robots in Space S4E12 Pickle winter attire ID.png|'Winter attire' Snow Day Showdown S4E12 Pickle hockey gear ID.png|'Hockey gear' Snow Day Showdown S4E12 Pickle skiing gear ID.png|'Skiing gear' Snow Day Showdown S4E12 Pickle ice skating outfit ID.png|'Ice skating outfit' Snow Day Showdown Miscellaneous Stock art Blaze and the Monster Machines 1000 Facebook Fans photo.jpg Pickle Pickle Power! photo.png Pickle Go Green! photo.png Crusher and Pickle.jpg Pickle.png Concept art Merchandise Videos and online Index S1E1-2 Pickle suggests racing fair.png|Season 1 Episodes 1-10 S1E15 Pickle hit by the bubble blasters.png|Season 1 Episodes 11-20 S2E1 Pickle still waiting to be rescued.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-10 S2E17 Pickle offers a banana and yogurt.png|Season 2 Episodes 11-20 S3E10 Pickle likes the bamboo burger.png|Season 3 Episodes 1-10 S3E14 Pickle tries to find the "speed up" button.png|Season 3 Episodes 11-20 S4E8 Pickle looking at his fingers.png|Season 4 Episodes 1-10 S4E11 Pickle sings his version of Mary Had a Little Lamb.png|Season 4 Episodes 11-20 S5E2 Pickle telling a skunk joke.png|Season 5 Episodes 1-10 Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries